


Race Wars Night.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Cars, Gen, Race Wars Night, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: this will be a multi chapter story guys its just gonna take me a while to type it out :) be patient





	1. Chapter One - Race Wars Night.

****

**Chapter One - Race Wars Night.**

Owen Shaw was scanning the crowd, not for anyone in particular he just enjoyed people watching. his brother Deckard couldn't understand it but he generally left Owen to his own devices. he doesn't seem to notice you at first that is until he glances to your little group of friends all of them drinking or crowding around one of the newbie racers in the lot tonight and realises the only one that had not been making a fool of herself seems to have left her group.

not a wise move in his opinion as his dark eyes rove over the crowds around him. he spots you approaching him, thing is he notices a creepy looking guy following after you.

that guy has a reputation for taking girls and doing whatever he wants with them and not giving a shit about the consequences either. Owen does something he's never done before...... he decides to help her.

Owen darts over to you, drapes his arm over your shoulder saying rather loudly "Ah, there you are darling! I've been looking all over for you , come with me".

his eyes dart behind you for a split second as you hesitate, he whispers to you "Trust me sweetheart, you do not want to walk back the way you came".

the creep that had been following her walks away realising she's not an easy target anymore. Owen Shaw realises this as well yet he still keeps his arm around you he convinces himself it's to keep up appearances but clearly it's not. anyone that had been watching you or the creep that had been following you had long since lost interest.

he walks you past a bunch of well muscled men and women and goes over to a Aston Martin DB9.

he parks his ass on the hood of his car looking to you as you stand awkwardly in front of him he gestures for you to join him grinning when you lean against the car just next to the side mirror rather than lean against him or little bit of space in front of him on the car.

he nods at people who pass by as soon as they're gone he asks you "so... what brings you to race wars night ?"

you shrug your shoulders and respond with "my friends convinced me I'd have fun tonight but so far I've had some drunk bitch accuse me of stealing her man , a boy almost vomit on me and a complete creep follow me around for the better part of 15 minutes , it hasn't exactly been a fun night".

your eyes glance over to him as you talk surprised he is actually paying attention to what you're saying half the guys here tonight are looking to boast about their cars and previous wins yet he's having a polite conversation with you and he isn't drunk like most of the spectators here tonight either. you realise he smells like spearmint and you can see him chew every couple of minutes.

you ask him what his name is and he grins "it's Owen Shaw, what's your name?" he asks genuine curiosity sparking in his voice. you tell him your name and he smiles before you continue on with "I'm curious as to why you helped me back there care to tell me why, Mr.Shaw?"

he looks you up and down. "you look cold. here".he says taking off his leather jacket and offering it to you.

 


	2. Chapter Two - Are You Having Fun Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this will be a multi chapter story guys its just gonna take me a while to type it out :) be patient

**Chapter Two - Are You Having Fun Yet?**

she looks up into his face and he smiles back at her as she accepts his jacket and puts it on.

"a right proper knight you are Owen, you know that?" you say grinning as he scratches the side of his head and laughs as you close his jacket against the cold night air.

"a proper knight would have escorted you home but as you can see I'm a little more selfish than that, I'd prefer to keep you at my side if you'd like to that is?" he asks to which you nod.

he wraps his arm around your waist clad only in a skin tight grey shirt , a pair of fine fitting black jeans his outfit complete with a pair of finely made Italian leather shoes. he pulls you closer to his well defined form.

"a bit forward perhaps, Mr.Shaw?" you say.

he smiles and responds with "no. not forward at all just trying to keep us both warm that's all, it's completely innocent. oh and please call me Owen I would prefer it". he practically purrs into your ear.

"alright I will. Owen, what do you want?" you ask him glancing around at his group of followers and racers as they all avoided looking in your general direction you were wondering who this guy really was to say he made these toughened people avert direct eye contact with him and you.

"oh...I want nothing but I do believe your friends promised you would have fun tonight did they not? are you up for some fun ?"  he asks.

you laugh. "sure why not. you seem to know what you're on about".

"c'mon then". he says getting up from leaning on the car bonnet and taking your hand within his and opening the passenger door for you(and they say chivalry is dead) as you clamber in he closes the door after you and darts around the front of the car hopping into the driver's seat making sure you fasten your seatbelt as he revs up the car.

he has a gleam in his eye as he speeds out of the lot. you grin. his car roars like a growling tiger, there is no music on in the car but there is a comfortable silence like you two have known each other for years rather than it being less than 2 hours in reality. after a while it seems Owen is curious.


	3. Chapter Three - This Is Where You Live !?

****

**Chapter Three - This Is Where You Live ?!**

 

"would it be weird if I asked you something?" Owen asks quietly as he shifts gears going down a hill.

"no, not weird at all go ahead ask away" you say turning your head to look at him as he spoke. he kept his eyes on the road as he turns right at the end of the hill.

"why did your friends bring you out to race wars tonight ?" he asks as he waits for the traffic lights to turn green idling his car behind a black ford truck that has country western music blasting out of the open windows.

you hesitate before answering him. he gives you an encouraging smile to continue on.

"uhmm, I'll tell you just promise not to judge too quickly" you say. he nods once and the lights change he continues on down the street passing the ford truck and parking in an underground parking lot. you wait until he's parked his car before speaking.

he turns to face you waiting patiently for you to speak.

"I'm kind of antisocial, and they wanna make me be more like them, going out nearly every weekend but that's not really me y'know" you say shrugging your shoulders. "I kinda snapped at them yesterday as they were bugging me to go  out with them tonight".

he senses I'm about to say something else so he waits. "they uhh. Also seem to think I need a boyfriend , and it's kinda embarrassing" you say blushing looking out the tinted windows of his car.

"I'm sure they just want you to have fun just like they are , relax I'm assuming you just haven't found the right man yet ...." he trails off.

"well, its just that none of them feel right know what I mean?" you say.

"oh I get you. yeah I know some people just don't click with you but I can see a solution here for you..... that is only if you want to that is". he adds as you look  at him with surprise.

"we could be together. they wouldn't question it trust me" he smiles at you as you think about his offer.

"really ? you'd do that?" he's still smiling when he says "like I said to you earlier, I'm not a knight, I want you for my own selfish reasons....."

you take a moment to consider his idea then you nod quickly. he nearly grabs you in an embrace but thinks better of it. he still leans in towards you and whispers "thank fuck you agreed to this" . you smirk.

"you tryna tell me something there , Owen ?"

"maybe" he practically purrs out.

you just smile waiting him out. he chuckles. "you're kinda pulling me in here , I can't really explain it , I like that amongst other things about you".

you keep that smile on your face as he continues to stare at you, unsure for how long he's been staring at you- you decide to break the silence.

"so you'd be like my uhh ..boyfriend and I'd be your girlfriend huh does that mean we can go do something now ?" you ask him with hope in your voice. he smiles evilly for a few seconds until you realise what it sounded like to him.

"whoah there boy!  you gotta wine and dine a girl first, she don't come cheap" you say as you put your finger to his lips.

he pouts. "not even a kiss?  ok then wine and dine it is".

he starts up the car.

" where to ?" he looks over at you , you ponder for a moment he smirks to himself and shakes his head.

"can we go for some Chinese takeout ?" you ask sweetly.

he looks over at you. "sure whatever my girlfriend wants...... she gets".

you think to yourself I've found myself a proper gem of a guy, me likey. wondering to yourself how far would he let you go with that whatever she wants thing.

you arrive at a Chinese restaurant and order take - out he puts his arm possessively around you as you both sit down on a bench outside. once your food arrives you open your bag of food. you're both enjoying the food you're supping on a chocolate milkshake when you feel his lips brush against your neck, you stop and reach back to run your hand through his hair. he groans at the sensation leaning into your touch.

you feel a vibration in your back pocket seeing as Owen is sitting behind you, he plucks your phone out of your pocket and  hands it to you over your shoulder. you answer the phone. it's your friends concerned as to your whereabouts. Owen nods behind you as you explain I made a new friend and we went to  go get food. you can feel his breath against your neck as your friends tell you the cops showed up and that's why they called they thought you'd been arrested they said goodbye and you did too, then hung up. Owen takes your phone and replaces it back in your pocket he hugs you close.

"are you having fun yet ?"

"I dunno yet. I'll have to get back to you on that" you say as he grins against your neck.

"well then, I'll have to make this an extraordinary night then won't I ?" he asks you with a serious tone to his voice.

You nod as he chuckles. you both get up and you pout as his warmth leaves you, you reach for his hand and he pulls you against him.

"you didn't like that, did you sweetheart ?" you shake your head as you both got back into his Aston Martin DB9.

"now then where to, my place or yours ?" he asks.

you look up.

"uhh..can we go to yours, my friends share a house across the street from where I live and they'll try to embarrass me somehow" you say quietly.

he grins. "I take it they've done this before ?" he asks.

"ohh..yeah that kinda crap gets real old, real fast".

"I see.... my place it is then". 

 

you drive around for quite some time until you reach Owen's place. his car darts into an underground carpark real fast and you grip his upper arm tightly until he parks his car, when he stops you growl out softly "you jerk, scared the absolute crap outta me when you turned into the lot like that".

he laughs. "sorry, couldn't help myself. c'mon let's get inside".

you notice he clicks the button for the top floor when you're in the elevator, you also notice he stays perfectly still as you hum a tune you can feel him watching you as you sway a little. you shake your ass a little just to see what he'll do, he's closer to you now almost right behind you. you reach back and put his arms around your body he places his head on your shoulder and asks "why are you humming ?"

you run your hand through his hair and reply with "I always do that in elevators, always have for some reason".

the elevator pings and the doors open and from nowhere a Belgian shepherd puppy bounds towards you two.

 


	4. chapter four - Owen doesn't like sharks.

****

**Chapter Four - Owen Doesn't Like Sharks.**

 

Owen laughs.

"hey Scratch! shouldn't you be in bed little guy ?" he gives the puppy a stern look which Scratch just ignores wagging his tail and sniffing your ankle boots.

Owen pulls you back a bit. "careful, he's trying to mark everything as his" he explains as Scratch sniffs around you both.

"Owen, let go" you growl out as Scratch continues to circle you both.

"c'mon Scratch bedtime mate, can't have ya up all night" he states picking up the puppy hugging him, then taking him to another room down the hall. Owen calls back to you "hey you can make yourself at home, take a seat relax yourself okay ?" he informs you.

you call back "okey dokey".

you can hear him chuckling down the hall as you look around his T.V. room. there's an armchair near the glass wall  overlooking the city, you sit down on it. it's an unbelievably comfortable chair you were still wearing Owen's jacket you realised so you gave it a cautionary whiff. it smelled really good. you glanced outside watching the city skyline and kicked off your ankle boots relaxing into the armchair. Owen had come back at some point and was watching you but not in a creepy way. you felt his hands cover over your eyes with him asking

"guess who.... gorgeous ?"

you growl out "Owen Shaw" as he whips his hands away fearful you'll smack him one upside the head.

" correct! you win the big red door prize !" he exclaims. extending his arms out.

"what's a  big red door prize ?" you ask wondering what he was going on about.

he spins the chair around.

he leans down over you and kisses you softly on the lips. you pull back for air and realise he has a shiteating grin on his face as he helps you up out of his armchair.

" are you still cold ?" he asks with concern tainting his voice.

"yeah, I kinda am".

he picks up a remote and presses a button and soon enough warm air circulates throughout the room. he walks you both over to his couch, turns on the T.V. takes the jacket off of you places it on the back of the couch, lies down as he opens his arms to you.

you lie down with him his left hand has the T.V. remote as his right arm holds you close to his body so you won't fall off of him or the couch. he flicks through the channels on the T.V you can feel his chest rise and fall to a steady rhythm. you couldn't decide where to put your hands but Owen decides for you, he puts the T.V. remote down on the coffee table and reaches for them he places one around his neck and the other on his chest you can hear his heartbeat thumping away in his chest to a steady beat. you have no idea how you can be so comfortable around a complete stranger like this , but you are.

he picks the remote back up.

" anything you wanna watch babe ?"

"any movies on ? hmm..let's see. there's titanic ?"

"oh hell no...that Celine Dion song makes me want to vomit..."

he chuckles and you can feel the laughter vibrations in his chest. "okay then, how about Marley & me ?"

you shake your head in the negative as he flicks through a couple more channels. "the notebook ?"

"nope seeing it makes me cry every time...."

"12 years a slave ? seen it. Michael Fassbender in it, so evil".

"really ?"

"yeah. he's a plantation owner in it".

"ok so not that one, how about deep blue sea ?"

"yeah that one, please". you confirm.

he selects the show and it starts playing immediately , he jumps a few times when the sharks show up and do some crazy shit, as he did you two shifted around on the couch somehow you both ended up huddled together on the couch once the movie was over you suspected Owen had a fear of sharks once you had started watching the movie and now you had proof. Owen switched off the T.V.

"ok that wasn't scary at all" he confesses.

he yawns.

"hey.....would it be weird if I begged you to walk me to the toilet ?" he asks seriously giving you the puppy dog eyes.

 you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. you take his hand in yours. he runs to his bedroom and you follow after him. when you reach the door to his bathroom you try to let go of him but he holds firm to your hand.

"wait! kiss me first then I'll go".

"fine".

you kiss him on the cheek and he grins mischievously like a little kid that just got his way.

you sit down and wait for him on his bed. you hear the  almost quiet flush of the toilet and the tap being turned on then off a towel being whipped off a rail then put back as Owen emerges a short while later grinning at you, you go to get up.

"no! please don't go, stay with me...please".

"alright". you shrug your shoulders.

he runs over and dives onto the bed next to you and pulls you closer to him.

"still cold, huh ?" he asks, you nod.

he pulls you under the covers with him and wraps his arms around you.

"better ?"

you smile and nod again.

"you're never gonna be cold again , not while I'm around" he whispers into your ear.

you move around for a bit trying to get comfortable, he stills you with his hand splayed across your stomach.

"be still" he whispers.

you stop moving and soon fall asleep the warmth from his body making it impossible to stay awake. he stays awake for a while his hand still on your stomach pulling you closer to him, you grunt in your sleep and turn over he moves the hair from your face both your legs are tangled together as he pulls you onto his chest he hums a tune and in your sleep you relax even more and cuddle into him like he's a giant teddy bear.

he has no idea how this relationship will go or how it even happened a few hours ago he was at Race Wars night with his crew looking for new drivers for a delivery system of his, he tilts his head to look out his bedroom window wall at the distant lights of the metropolis before falling asleep to the steady rhythm of your breathing.

 

 

you wake up to the feel of hot breath against your neck, a large hand resting on your stomach and a really warm body against your back. for a moment you're confused about where you are but then you remember and who you're with. you roll over so now you're facing Owen he looks quite peaceful like this asleep, there's a part of you thinking of poking him awake but you don't he looks so calm it'd be a shame to wake him.

he grins in his sleep then lets out a soft moan as he slowly opens his eyes and cuddles closer to you.

"moorniing" he says sleepily as his eyes drift closed again.

 you both hear a buzzing noise you glance over Owen's shoulder to see your phone vibrating its way off his bedside cabinet. you both growl softly at it.

"what time is it Owen ?" you ask him. he looks at his watch squinting in the early morning light streaming in from the window wall of his bedroom. "from what I can tell it's 07:15am....." you look at your phone.

"meh...fuck it I'll call them bitches later, I'm tired" you mutter out softly.

he reaches behind him and picks it up saying in a tone that brooks no argument. "check it just to be sure".

"why Owen, if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me....."

" not gonna happen, sweetheart" he mutters sleepily resting his head on your stomach as you answer your phone.

"hey, it's too early to be calling me".

"yeah, I'm not home yet".

"What ? no. I'm not giving you details,(Owen muffles his laugh with your shirt) I didn't do anything, so what if I spent the night doesn't mean I shagged anybody".

"yeah sure, call me later".

you hang up the phone not waiting for a reply and put it back on the nightstand.

Owen grins up at you. "not a bit nosey, is she ?"

you snort out a laugh.

"no.not at all, Owen".

he huffs out a laugh.

"you must have some kinda super patience to deal with them. don't you find them tiresome ?" he asks.

"I do. sometimes  they constantly check up on me, but I just ignore them if they get too nosey y'know".

"oh I understand you.  some people just don't know when to butt out" he says in his best imitation of a girly voice.

you giggle at this lame attempt to sound like a girl. he decides to tickle you into submission. he stops for a moment to let you catch your breath, you hold up your hand to his neck.

"hold up there Owen, I have a deal for you".

his eyes flicker with amusement as you get up real close to his face.

"how about if you promise not to tickle me anymore I'll uhh (as you hesitate he takes in your appearance and demeanour)(your hair is all messed up , you're blushing and your muscletop has ridden up your body as you had tried to move away from his tickling hands).

".......I'll kiss you ?" he fills in for you.

you nod still blushing furiously. you have your back and elbows on the bed , Owen is kneeling over you his face only inches away from yours grinning he leans in real close and whispers "I accept your  gracious offer".

he kisses you as you have one of your hands around the back of his head pulling him closer to you as you wrap your legs around him (he grins when you do this) one of his hands is resting on your left thigh caressing it as you move your other hand under his shirt slowly exploring his body, you can feel the dips of his muscles you can feel his scars and as your hand travels steadily lower it brushes against a trail of soft hair leading below his belted jeans. you seem unsure what to do next and Owen senses this so he breaks off your kiss. you open your eyes and he takes one of your hands into his own.

"never done this before, have you sweetheart ?" he asks his dark eyes sparking with concern over you.

you shake your head.

"I can....... show you if you want ?" he assures you rubbing your hand soothingly with his own.

"we don't gotta go...... all the way right ?" you ask nervously.

"no, we don't we can go as far or as near as you want it's all up to you, love" he assures you as you feel an ache between your thighs as you gaze into his darkened eyes.

"we can always do this some other time, if you want there's nothing wrong with wanting to wait sweetheart" he informs you as you consider his words.

you shake your head as he looks up at you before saying "I want you to show me....please Owen".

 he tilts his head to look at you.

"you sure ?"

you nod.

your hand that he had been rubbing circles on that he's holding, he guides it towards his crotch.

"you feel that ?" he asks.

 you blush nodding your head.

"you're kinda big" you remark.

he grins.

"you know,  I haven't known you for long but I want you to know this: we'll go at your own pace , I'll do whatever you want right ?" he explains wanting to make sure you'd enjoy yourself.

you glance down then you grin. "you'll do whatever I want...." you ask arching an eyebrow at him.

2yupp. anything you say".

you grin at this as he reaches for your hand that's still on his crotch. he looks to you and waggles his eyebrows suggestively. you remove your hand at his insistence and he slowly unbuckles his belt, easing his jeans off slowly, you can see a massive bulge in his underpants but he doesn't take them off.

he licks his upper lip before beckoning you to take his shirt off which you do admiring the well defined upper body of his that is revealed to you. his body is now super close to you, you blink. he pulls you onto the bed with him you lay back as he hovers over you he groans as he bucks up against your raised knee.

you're wondering if you should start undressing yourself, but as you go to whip your muscletop off Owen halts your hands progress.

" not yet, let's not rush things here beautiful". you kiss again. you moan softly as you feel his hand exploring your lower body beneath your muscletop.

"Owen ?"

"yes darling ?" he asks halting his hands progress beneath your top to maintain eye contact with you.

you reach for his hand blushing as you do.

" can..... you do that again ?" you ask guiding his hand back to where he'd started with your boobs.

he nods.

" just tell me what feels good where, or if you want me to do something in particular just say it and I will, don't be embarrassed ok, sweetheart ?"

you grin. thinking on what you want him to do.

 

"uhmm Owen ?"

"yeah ?"

you get up from the bed and he looks a little confused.

"could you...maybe sit over here ?" you ask taking him by the hand and tugging him towards the edge of the bed, he scoots closer to you in the process.

he licks his lips eyeing you up and down as you unbuckle your belt then undo your jeans, letting them fall to the floor you can feel the cold air of the room hitting your legs as your panties cling  to your body. you look down at them  and so does Owen. His eyes darken as he beckons you forward. you walk slowly towards him when you are within reach he tugs you down onto his lap.

  he whispers "it's nothing to be embarrassed about sweetheart" as he notices the blush tinting your cheeks.

 he holds you close knowing you're feeling all nervous as hell right now.

"now then ....what did you have in mind ?" brushing a lock of hair from your face once he realizes you've gotten calmer in his arms.


	5. Chapter Five - The Ex - Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like I said earlier this will be a multiple chapter story I just gotta find the right kind of inspiration for each chapter.

 

 

**Chapter Five - The Ex - Boyfriend.**

 

The night air is cold as It passes you both, there is  loud bass music coming from some of the cars at the edge of the parking lot. Owen has his arms around you as you both stand in front of his car an Aston Martin DB-9.

as you watch the other street racers mingle you shiver a little so he opens up his leather jacket so you can huddle up to his warm chest as his arms pull you closer you inhale deeply and hum to yourself as he rubs your arms turning you around so that your back is to him. his hands travel up and down your body noticing you're only wearing a muscletop tonight.

"too much skin, babe" he murmurs against your neck as he manoeuvres you two around until he reaches in through the open window of his car pulling a clean shirt of his out.

!arms up babe" he says quietly.

you raise your arms as Owen puts his shirt on you, you lower your arms resting them on his shoulders you kiss him on the cheek whispering "it would have been more fun to rub up against you all night" you trail off as you give him a naughty smile your eyes sparkling with mischief.

he pulls you to him and growls back "and who says you can't rub up against me now ? what or should I say who is gonna stop ya ?"

he grinds his hips against yours as you maintain eye contact with  him. you reach up and under his shirt as your hand travels up and down his well defined upper body, he grunts against your neck . one of his hands wanders down towards your ass. still grinning you grab his wandering hand and place it on your stomach quietly whispering in his ear "no shagging in public".

"fine no shagging, but..." he growls out.

he pulls you closer than ever before and delves his hand deeper under the waistband of your jeans, your back is to the other racers not that they would be able to see anything with Owens' crew milling around in front of you both anyways. you're facing Owen he kisses you passionately once you break the kiss he maintains eye contact with you, you're trying not to show how much you enjoy his touch but after a while you start shaking so he starts to grin. you come silently completely covering his hand, he kisses you again then whispers lowly in your ear "we will finish this later I promise".

he takes a hanky outta his pocket cleaning his hand off he then proceeds to wipe any remaining residue off of your jeans and belt. you're shocked when he stuffs the now used hanky in his jacket pocket but you say nothing even though you think it's really gross.

Owen puts his arms around you again he watches the crowd over your shoulder as you hug him tightly beneath his jacket he rests his chin on your head, he inhales your scent deeply closing his eyes for a moment as you kiss his cheek letting go of him. he misses the warmth of your contact as you turn away from him leaning your back against his chest pulling his arms around your shirt clad waist. he hums appreciatively his strong heartbeat thumping merrily against your back. he's whispering things to you as you watch people passing by.

"oh look, there's your ex - boyfriend" he growls out as he sees him stomp past Owens' entourage. his arms tighten around you as if he expects you to walk away from him. you look over your shoulder at him.

"Owen..."

he's staring after your ex as if he wants to rip him apart. it's at this point where you think maybe Owen is part Velociraptor.

"Owen........"

you kiss him on the cheek and when that doesn't get his attention, you pinch his arm. he snaps out of it and you laugh as he leans forward brushing up against you.

"don't worry babe, I ain't gonna make a scene unless....you want me to" he whispers evilly like a little devil perched on your shoulder. you shake your head.

"Owen...."you sigh reaching back and caressing the side of his face"......don't you'll get in trouble".

he grins.

"seems my girlfriend is worried I'll get arrested....."

he snorts.

"....like I'd get caught...like an amateur ha !"

"Owen that's not it. I just...don't want him anywhere near you" you appealed to him.

ruffling his hair affectionately you look deep into his eyes. he sighs knowing you'd be terribly upset if he got in a fight over you with anyone.

"well....I still think he should be taught a lesson" he grumbles behind you.

" he tried to force himself on you when you weren't ready , then he dumped you when you said you didn't wanna rush things babe c'mon he deserves a beat down at the very least".

even though you can't see it you know he's pouting behind you.

"no. take it out on the boxing bag in your apartment" you fumed.

you were well aware of what fighting skills your ex had having seen him beat up guys just for looking in your general direction, however you had never seen Owen fight or hit anyone not even seen him training either. you were a little curious about how strong he actually was but you wouldn't ask him you weren't too sure he'd tell you.

 Owen grins down at you. you thump your forehead against his chest.

"stop grinning at me...."

"why ?  I'm only smiling at you".

you're looking up at him when yo decide to hide yourself in his jacket.

2eugh seriously, I can't believe you..." you say into his chest your voice muffled against his shirt.

he chuckles deeply, you can feel the heat radiating from his body to yours. a big muscled man approaches you both wearing a blue rain jacket black pants and shoes he seems rather annoyed by something you glance up at Owen, he winks at you then he lets you go for a moment retrieves a envelope from the car seat then pulls you to his side his arm anchoring you to him.

the man in the blue jacket stops in front of Owens' security people as they pat him down for weapons they find nothing on him so they gesture for him to approach you both. he does. he just stares at Owen waiting for him to speak.

Owen realises this so he chuckles before addressing him.

"I have your payment mr. jacks, I'm surprised you made it actually" he says passing the envelope to his second in command who then hands it to Mr. Jacks who then opens it before inspecting the contents he grunts in acknowledgement before turning around and storming off.

Owen chuckles beside you.

"I'm going out with a supervillain........" you mutter quietly but he hears you.

"are you, really ? thought I was your knight in shining armour or some shit like that".

you snort a laugh.

"nope. definitely a supervillain".

he growls into your neck and you try not to laugh as he rubs his five o clock shadow against your neck. you squirm away from him  and he whines  when you get out of his grip you look back to him and he looks at you like a sad puppy dog, there's also a massive bulge in the front of his black jeans. you jump back into his outstretched arms rubbing up against the front of his jeans he pants into your neck "I wish we were home".

you scratch the back of his head messing up his short hair in the process. he laughs before he leans back against his car.

"you're gonna be the death of me" he says looking up at the night sky gazing at the distant stars twinkling for a few moments before making eye contact with you. he runs a hand up and down your back trying not to grin, as you rest your forehead against his chest his heart is beating a steady rhythm and you can feel the heat radiating from his body to yours.

" the races are about to begin" Owen's second in command says.

Owen nods and reaches behind you both to open the car door he then manoeuvres you so that you're sitting down in the passenger seat he runs to the other side of the car and slides into the driver's seat he turns to you arching an eyebrow

"...seatbelt ?"

you shrug so he reaches over your side and straps you in pecking you on the cheek before he returns to his own seat he clicks himself in  before starting the car he revs her up a few times  as each car either side of him revs up as well his second in command is in one and the other car has one of his security guys in it. Owen drives up to the edge of the parking lot and all the other cars follow Owen's car as he leaves to go to where the finish line will be.

6 cars remain behind the racers who will begin the race in a moment as Owen drives you watch him intently  smiling when he weaves  in and out of traffic or when he takes a corner like something that's like drifting, you chuckle when he does.

you can see the ghost of a smile grace his features before he focuses on the road in front of him.


	6. chapter six - flashbacks.

****

**Chapter Six - Flashbacks.**

 

Owen's girlfriend is sitting down in his office chair, staring at a framed photo placed on his desk of her and Owen it was a few months ago when it was taken but she remembers it clearly as if it was yesterday.

she's wearing a dark pair of chinos with a hoody of Owens sipping from a steamy mug of deliciousness as she reminisces about the past.

Owen of course is still in bed on a rare day off from working so naturally he's enjoying some much needed rest.

 

**(flashback starts)**.

a girl in a black tank top and dark blues jeans with black runners stuffs her fists into her front pockets of her jeans scowling at Owen who's tryna take her photo outside his import garage door.

"c'mon girl just one photo , we need photos as proof so that when we're old and look like raisins we'll remember these moments huh ?"

she laughs.

"you're kinda mad y'know".

he grins.

"how about a group photo huh ? would you prefer that ?" he asks placing both his hands on her shoulders maintaining eye contact with her.

"are you gonna be in it ?" she asks.

"ya I will. hell I'll even hug ya if ya want".

she rolls her eyes at this.

 

20 minutes later.......

"geez, you're practically hiding behind me c 'mere girl" he grabs her and holds on to her rather tight as if she might run away.

 he loosens his grip a little and his fingers trace idle patterns on her exposed skin on her hip hoping it might distract her from the camera. his crew of security around him as well as his brother Deckard  and her pose for the guy taking the photos. it seems to work in distracting her as she relaxes against him a little even leaning in towards him at one point but he couldn't be sure as he had been grinning in the direction of the camera.

after the photos had been taken he felt her hand brush his cheek he turned his head slowly as he could not or did not want to let go of her.  she wasn't struggling to get out of his grip either he noticed. he looked up to see her stormy blue eyes trained on his eyes.

"not scared of the camera anymore then, hmmm ?" he asks grinning like he knows something she doesn't.

not taking her eyes off him she leans in close and whispers "maybe I wasn't scared because you were there with me holding me and keeping me calm, ever think of that pretty boy ?" she teases.

he laughs and whispers back "if I'd realised I had such a calming effect on you I would have done that ages ago".

they both erupt with laughter and go to sit on the bonnet of his car , he pulls her to his side again.

"so this keeps you calm ?" he whispers as he ghosts patterns on her side with his hand.

she nods wondering where he was going with this he leans in and whispers "wanna be my girlfriend , for real forget the little scheme we have going on here ?"

she nods and he pulls her in for a tight hug.

Deckard watches them both from the workbench he's perched on twirling a knife in his grip as one of his subordinates tells him about the possible recruits for a upcoming mission they are about to embark upon. he nods occasionally keeping an eye on his little brother whilst still twirling the knife.

  **(flashback ends).**

****

 


End file.
